Conventionally, there is a technology in which the feature amount of an object is extracted from image data obtained by photographing the object and the extracted feature amount is compared with the prepared data indicating the feature amount of an object for comparison to recognize the category of the object. Moreover, a store system in which such technology is applied to the recognition of a commodity such as vegetables and fruits and the sales of the recognized commodity is registered is proposed. In such a store system, the comparison between the feature amount of the commodity obtained from the image data and the data of the commodity for comparison is carried out continuously while the commodity is photographed. Then, the commodity for comparison corresponding to the data in which the similarity degree between the commodity for comparison and the commodity photographed is greater than a given threshold value is recognized as a candidate of the commodity.
However, in a conventional store system, for example, the comparison between the commodity and the data is carried out continuously even in a case in which there is no commodity for comparison corresponding to the commodity photographed. In this case, because a user is not aware of the inexistence of the data of the commodity for comparison corresponding to the commodity photographed, there is a possibility that the user continues the photographing operation of the commodity, which may deteriorate efficiency of the processing.